


No Kiss Tastes Quite Like the First One

by queervampirecollege (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Jake Muller is kind of a dumb mothertrucker but we love him anyways, Sherry and Helena are besties, also Leon is controlled by the iron fist of his new partner in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queervampirecollege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending to the Jake and Sherry campaign is reasonably dissatisfying. I think I have good reason to be upset by it. Hand-holding is sooo pedestrian. No, we're fans of airplane kisses around here. So I decided to invoke a little Resident Evil 6 logic and have Jake kind of poof onto the plane, no questions asked. I figured this is how it would work if he hadn't married that stupid motorcycle first.</p><p>A "fix-it" of the after-credit ending, implying that Sherry and Helena are in contact and that Leon is working duo nowadays. Also, I dedicate this one to Echo Ruby, as well as Cry 'N Cox, who are probably the only reason I ever gave this game a sliver of a chance to begin with.</p><p>Goo babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Kiss Tastes Quite Like the First One

Sherry sat, her eyes training on the clouds outside the window. It had been something of a mess, cleaning up the C-Virus, but after a painful, boring four months, she was finally flying out. She’d said her goodbyes, and now, all she wanted was to turn the plane around and head back to Jake.

Fresh in her mind was that precious little moment, when their hands had joined, and, in the heat of success, the look in Jake’s eyes had spelled out ‘I love you.’

It was almost an accident that, when she’d texted him goodbye (they hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks, testing was too intense for Jake to truly be on his feet), she’d been dressed just as she had when they’d escaped. In the back of her mind, she’d hoped that if she saw him before she was in the air, that he’d get that look again and she could return the favor.

“Miss Sherry Birkins?” The flight attendant’s voice was a rude interruption to the train of thought, and Sherry looked up with not a little consternation. "Yes?" She said, barely masking her irritation.

At the sight before her, she froze.

Because beside the young brunette whose name tag read ‘Bethany,’ was the _Hero of Hong Kong_ himself. Jake Muller, tall and smug, stood with his arms crossed over his chest. “Hey, Sherry.” He smirked, and there wasn't a second to breathe before Sherry bolted from her seat, knocking her laptop off the desk, and throwing herself into his arms. He stumbled slightly at the introduction of her weight, and the flight attendant quickly vanished from their side, a hint of a grin on her face as she passed by them. Sherry held him tight, gripping his broad shoulders as she hung off him.

“What’re you doing here, Jake?” She murmured into his collarbone, and he chuckled as he pulled back, his hands slipping from her shoulder blades to her waist. It felt right, being so close to him, and she had to bite her cheek to keep from blurting out every thought running through her head, settling for an enormous smile.

“The DSO called in a favor - your friend Leon, I think, on the word of that Helena lady. She seems like a handful, I hope your old pal knows what he’s doing.” He said. Sherry blushed, having put two-and-two together when Helena's name came out of his mouth. _Oh, you sly woman,_ she mused to herself, both humorous and filled to the brim with embarrassment.  _I thought you were kidding_. He gave her a questioning tilt of his eyebrows, and she pulled away ever so slightly to look at him.

“She… well, we were talking, and…” _How to say this without sounding like a teenager?_

Jake’s arms pulled her back in, wrapping around her waist fully, and Sherry’s mind went blank for a second as she tried not to turn a brighter red that she had already achieved. “Ah… she implied that I should, uh, take… that I should take initiative, I guess. I didn’t think she was serious.”

Jake was quite clearly lost. “Initiative? About what?”

“About… like- no, about-” Sherry groaned, “Oh, forget it, let’s just sit down. We’re in the way.” With that, she sidled back into her window seat, flopping down. After a moment, Jake followed her, watching her with a little trepidation.

There was an awkward lull as Sherry picked up her laptop from where it lay abandoned, and slid it into the pocket of her seat. They sat, and talked a bit, just about things that they’d been unable to speak of over the phone. About the mission, about the B.S.A.A., about Simmons and Ada Wong and all the things they’d been told. The next silence was comfortable, and Sherry’s gaze had drifted back to clouds when she felt a warm hand on her thigh. She looked over, and saw Jake looking at her.

Oh, she knew that look. And, she also knew, he’d finally figured it out (he was just a little slow, but honestly, Sherry was pretty much okay with that). Four months and two hours on a plane, and he’d realized it now - not when they were hunkered down in a Himalayan mountain cabin, not when they were flying to safety after killing a beast, but on a flight back to the United States.

“Sherry?” He seemed almost hesitant, which didn’t sound right to her. Jake Muller was not meek. Jake Muller was not afraid of what people thought of him, Jake Muller did not just take what he was given with a bowed head. She turned to him, and stared at his pale eyes, giving him his full attention.

He squeezed her thigh softly, leaning in, and he whispered, his breath ghosting across her lips, “Are we initiating something?”

She smiled, and brought her lips to rest against his, closing her eyes as she took his jaw in her hands and pressed closer, her lips dragging across his. Their tongues intertwined, a long-awaited mix of mouths, and a thrill ran through Sherry as his hands moved to her hips. She was all but leaning across their seats to kiss him, but as uncomfortable as the position should've been, she didn't care. This was this: her, Jake Muller, and a kiss.

He tasted, funnily enough, like cherries. When she pulled away, he breathed in shakily, his lips crushing against her cheek as though afraid to lose the contact. 

"I absolutely," He mumbled into her skin, and she felt a tightening in her chest at the possessive little growl underlying his voice, " _Absolutely_ am heads over heels in love with you, Sherry, and I'm not really sure what to do about that."

"More of this could work?" Sherry offered up, grinning cheekily, and his chuckle vibrated against her. 

"Yeah, that could work," He conceded, and their lips tangled together again, a tug-of-war to see who could be more obsessed. 

Not much good had come of this miniature zombie apocalypse, but, ever-so-selfishly, Sherry felt as though she'd managed to obtain the one person who could be called "good" in  this ever-changing world she'd been raised in.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus, I fixed it. Sort of.
> 
> Just wait 'til I write the wedding. Or domestic life Jake. ZOMG. 
> 
> Also, the next one will be the Leon/Helena fix, because I just realized I have a headcanon for them that goes wonderfully.
> 
> Sorry it's short, I'm more a vignette writer than anything when it comes to one-shots.


End file.
